


Across the stars

by God0fYonder



Category: Yonderland
Genre: Redemption
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:53:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27659113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/God0fYonder/pseuds/God0fYonder
Summary: Time has passed and Debbie hasn’t returned to yonderland for a while
Relationships: Debbie Maddox & Negatus
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

The last time they met was in the countryside near the chamber. They were staying in one of the elders new mansions they acquired through reclaiming the old lands they lost years ago. It was warm and sunny, the golden glow of the sun lit up his pale skin as he looked out towards the rolling fields of golden fields, for the first time in ages he felt ... calm.

Something touched his shirt then he turned around. “You really have to go?” He asked.

Debbie laughed “you’ll be safe here it’s a nice and quiet place for you James”. She placed her hand against his “I wish I could stay it looks like a nice place to bring the twins one day.... but I have more responsibilities in my other home”

He looked down at Debbie “why can’t I come with you?”. She looked at him “I can’t bring a stranger from this strange land into my world pete will lose his mind” she sighed.

The looked at each other, eyes locked in. “You’ll be fine James I’m only going away till I’m needed again which I doubt won’t be long besides this place is perfect for you it’s quiet, out of contact with everyone and the elders aren’t that far” 

She then placed her hand onto the back of his head “while I’m gone can you please get a haircut”. He laughed, something Debbie had never seen him do before. 

They both then turned to see people waiting for Debbie. She told the crowd that she’s just finishing some business then when they left she placed a kiss on his cheek and left to find elf. 

That was 5 years ago.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been five years, peace has been in the realm for ages and nothing’s happened. It was night and the glim light of torches dances against the darkness, the stars glittered peacefully above the hills.

James looked out from the balcony looking over the fields and stared out into the night sky. He was so bored of everything theirs nothing else to do plus he really misses Debbie.

He then sees a blue flicker floating beside him, he turned to see a blue portal opening and saw her walk out. “James?” 

“Deb...” she leant her arms in front of him. “Did... did you do something different to your hair?”.

He looked at her “you said get a haircut besides why are you back?”

“It’s complicated”


End file.
